


Together

by AutisticWriter



Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hugs, Investigations, Murder, One Shot, Past Violence, Police officers, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Leccy Spongers find out something alarming about Tinner's past.





	

**Voice Over:** _They don’t work nine to five, they don’t enjoy high speed car chases, and they’re not from Mars. Although they do have a copperly quirk: they like to steal electricity from crime scenes. They are: The_ Leccy Spongers _._

_The four police officers walk into a corner shop in an overly-dramatic way. There is a body on the floor in a pool of blood; a knife is sticking out of their chest. The shop owner is standing behind the counter, shaking with fear. Brankfast approaches her._

**Brankfast** : I’m Detective Inspector Brankfast. This is DC Runch, Sergeant Tinner and Constable Bidnight Snack. We’re here to investigate the murder.

 **Runch** : Isn’t that a bit obvious, sir?

 **Brankfast** : Shut up, Runch. Now, where is the body?

 **Tinner** : There, sir.

_Tinner is behaving strangely. He is staring at the body with wide eyes, and he looks as terrified as the shop owner. Brankfast doesn’t notice._

**Runch:** I think he’s been murdered, sir.

 **Brankfast** : ( _Shouting dramatically_ ) No, no! Not murdered! This is bringing up all sorts of shit about—

 **Bidnight Snack** : ( _Loudly_ ) Shouldn’t we, you know, actually investigate it, sir?

_Brankfast abruptly calms down, and smiles like he hasn’t just been acting oddly._

**Brankfast** : Of course. Thank you, Runch. Now, Tinner—

_Brankfast does a double take as he looks at Tinner. Tinner is still staring blankly at the body, his hands shaking._

**Brankfast** : Tinner?

_Tinner doesn’t respond._

**Runch** : Tinner?

_Runch shakes Tinner’s shoulder. He jumps and looks at her, his eyes unnaturally wide._

**Tinner** : ( _Shakily_ ) Yeah?

 **Brankfast:** Honestly, Tinner. You’re not at all focused today. I need you to question the witness.

_Tinner nods and wanders over to the counter, where the owner is still hiding, crying. He shows her ID and starts to talk to her. Over by the body, Brankfast is studying the room for plugs, and Bidnight Snack is pulling all of her gadgets out of her bag._

**Bidnight Snack** : So that’s six things in total that we need to charge, sir.

_The three of them busy themselves by plugging their various gadgets into different sockets around the room. At the till, Tinner and the shopkeeper are still talking to each other; both of them look very scared. When they have finished plugging in their gadgets, the three police officers look over at Tinner._

**Brankfast** : Do you think Tinner needs something charged?

_Tinner sees them looking at him and comes over. He puts his notebook into his pocket. He looks awful._

**Tinner** : I’ve finished with her, sir. She’s told me all she knows.

 **Brankfast** : And?

 **Tinner** : It was a homophobic attack. He was killed because he’s gay.

_Tinner rubs his hands across his face and breathes shakily. Runch and Bidnight Snack approach him, looking at him with concern._

**Runch** : Sergeant? Are you all right?                

_Tinner nods, but they don’t look convinced. Both women wrap their arms around Tinner and hug him tightly. Tinner blinks rapidly, fighting back tears._

**Brankfast** : What on Earth are you all doing? We’re supposed to be sponging lec— I mean solving this murder.

 **Bidnight Snack** : Can’t you see he’s upset, sir?

 **Brankfast** : I don’t understand. Why are you upset?

 **Tinner** : How d’you think I got this, sir?

_Tinner rolls his sleeve up and shows Brankfast a scar running up the length of his forearm. Brankfast winces. Runch squeezes Tinner’s shoulder._

**Brankfast** : I... I don’t understand.

 **Runch** : ( _Sighing_ ) Honestly, sir. He’s trying to tell you he’s gay. Aren’t you, Tinner?

_Tinner nods._

**Brankfast** : You’re gay? Why is my entire team bloody gay?

 **Bidnight Snack** : Homophobe.

 **Brankfast** : ( _Irritated_ ) I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I’m just wondering why. It’s a bit strange, really. But it’s not a bad thing, really.

_Brankfast smiles, and joins the hug._


End file.
